1. Scope of Invention
This invention relates generally to signal flag devices such as dive flags, and more particularly to a storable diver's flag which is viewable from all directions.
2. Prior Art
The use and general configuration of diver's flags having diver down indicia printed thereon is well known. These flags are generally rectangular in shape having each surface containing a red overall background and a broad diagonal white stripe passing centrally between opposing corners. This flag and viewable indicia is easily recognizable from afar when the flag is oriented at an acute or orthogonal orientation to the viewer. Various viewable signal flags and other such signal devices are known to applicant and are disclosed in the following prior U.S. patents:
______________________________________ 3,105,459 Conn 3,149,352 Christiansen 3,280,789 Lewis, et al. 3,640,242 Guinn, et al. 4,599,965 Johnson 4,633,215 Anders, et al. 4,796,553 Cogswell, et al. 4,807,557 Lodisio 4,962,720 Leffel 5,024,179 Leffel 5,450,811 Heiland ______________________________________
Because all of these prior art devices include a generally planar flag or panel when outstretched with the viewable indicia printed on one or both sides thereof, should the flag have a generally edgewise orientation with respect to the viewer, the flag will not be seen. Of course, if wind or support member orientation is such that the flag is extended generally transversely or orthogonally with respect to the line of sight, the flag would be easily viewable.
The present invention overcomes this limitation of limited flag viewability by providing a multi-panel diver's flag comprising at least three rectangular panels oriented at equal radial angles one to another of approximately 120.degree. so that the diagonal white stripe or diver down indicia printed on both sides of each panel is easily viewable from any direction. A wire support member is connected and diagonally extends across each of the panels, maintaining them in a fully extended and outstretched orientation for consistent viewability. Other wire bracing means in close proximity to the common central seam between the three panels urges the panels into an equal angular orientation one to another.